Green Lantern's Light
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: When studying the stars one night, Twilight Sparkle spotted a shooting star and it crash land in the Everfree Forest. Wondering what it was and hoping no one was hurt, she runs towards it. When she reach there, she meets a creature dress in green and it dies leaving it ring in her hooves. When Twilight accepts the ring, she become the first Pony Green Lantern!
1. A Green Ring

The moon was high in the sky over Ponyville. It cast its pale light over the entire village, giving it a silvery glow when it shine off the windows of the houses. The moon was fat and full, with the Mare in the Moon looking down. The stars seemed to dance against a navy blue background, almost in celebration of the night. Many Ponies was sleeping at this time, with only a few ponies stay awake to see them before going to bed. Twilight Sparkle was the only pony left outside and she was stargazing as well.

_Princess Luna did wonderful job tonight. I feel like I can stare at this for hours!_ Twilight thought as the stars tinkle around the moon.

She smile as she watch the show as if Luna herself was was making them, which Twilight guess she was. After watching for a few more minutes, She stood up and was about to head inside when she spotted a new star. But this one was green and glowing brighter by the second.

_Is it just me, or is that star gettin'… bigger?_ Twilight thought again.

Twilight watch as the star did indeed get bigger and bigger as it got closer and closer. Soon it soar over the village and crash in the Everfree Forest. For a few minutes, Twilight just stood there, trying to figure out what she saw before decide to make sure that no one was hurt.

* * *

_Outer Space, 10 minutes earlier_

Coma-Sui was trying to out run a a ship that was follow him, but was having no luck. He soon pass a planet that he knew as part of Sector 0236. He didn't have time to look over the planet as he was remind what was happening as his ship shook.

"Coma-Sui of the Green Lantern Corps! Surrender to the Sinestro Corps!" A voice demand from his com.

"You should never a join those corps Com-San! You would have made a fine Green Lantern if you didn't quit!" He said.

"You know nothing, dear brother! You never understand my fears! That why I join the Sinestro Corps, to show you my fears!" Com-San yell.

"If you try talking to me, I would understand! Or at least help you put them at ease!" Coma-Sui said feeling upset he couldn't help his brother.

"No you wouldn't!" Com-San shouted.

Their conversation was cut when an meteorite stick their ships knocking them off course and towards the planet. Coma Sui try to get his ship back in control, but the engine was badly damage.

_That meteorite must have been a big one if it took out the engine like that._ He thought as the red alarms blaring and sparks flew from the controls.

Coma-Sui watch as he enter planet's atmosphere and saw a small village he was heading towards. It was quiet and dark out, which means no one can see his ship. He watch has he got close to a forest and blanch himself for a crash landing. The last thing he knew, was crashing into the front of his ship and seeing a purple horse with a horn looking down at him.

* * *

Twilight reach the edge of the Everfree Forest and stop to catch her breath She knew she could have teleport there, but she was worry. Make her forget about her magic sometimes. Twilight walk into the forest and started look around, looking for clues for what had falling from the night sky. She walk through forest keep an eye out for anything that might attack her. She soon follow a long trail of dirt leading deeper into the forest and ran as fast as she could. She soon discover what crash and notices it was some kind of metal...thing. Twilight slowly walk to the strange thing and stop as the glass around it open and let out a hiss as smoke pour out of it. Once the smoke clear. Twilight saw something that look a dragon, but had three claws, no wings, seemed to be wearing clothes, some kind of odd uniform. It was black and green, with a strange symbol on its chest: a circle with a line on the top and bottom.

Twilight walk closer to it and saw it lift it head, before she could ask if it was alright, it spoke.

"Who… are you…?" it asked, its voice weak and raspy.

Twilight was surprise that it could talk and even in her language. She decide to answer.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." She said.

"Please, step closer." It said again.

Twilight did and saw it held out it other hand on that one was a green ring. It held up it hand and the ring glow at Twilight. It lower it hand and look at her.

"My name is Coma-Sui. I'm a member of the Green Lantern Corps. My time is short. The crash did more to me then I thought. It appear I have enough life to give my ring." Coma-Sui said.

"Your ring?" Twilight asked.

"Please, give me your hoof." Coma-Sui asked her.

Twilight give him her left hoof and watch as painfully reach for his ring and pull it off. At the same time, Twilight saw something else appear and saw it was bright green, the same emerald hue as the ring and the creature's uniform. It was a sphere with two holes on either end. It had a round base, and a similar object on the top. Connected to the sides was a piece of metal that connected at the top to form a handle. A bright green light seemed to radiate from within the holes on the object. It looked something like a railroad lantern, she thought. Coma-Sui took Twilight hoof and place the ring on her, stretching to fit around her hoof. Twilight felt the power wash over her and look down at the Coma-Sui.

"You are now a Green Lantern. The ring… has chosen you… to serve in the Corps… It is a great honor…" He said again, "Say the oath while the ring on the lantern to... recharge your... ring."

Coma-Sui then went limb and drew his last breath. Twilight just stood there, before closing her and bowing her head. She made not know him, but all life was care for. Twilight decide the best course for Coma-Sui was at least give him his final resting place. And since she was in the Everfree Forest, there was no telling if the body will be there when she return. Using her magic, she pick up a few rock and use them to dug a grave. Once she was done, she place the body in the grave and cover him. Using an tall, round rock, Twilight place it at the head of the grave. She couldn't crave his name on it because she was sure if it was a real name or not. After bowing her head again, Twilight grab the lantern with her magic and started to walk back the way she came. During the walk Twilight try to figure out what had just happen.

* * *

From reading other MLP Green Lantern stories, I thought I try one out. As you all read, Twilight will become the Green Lantern. Though, I should point out that there was pictures of Applejack, Rainbow Dash and even Fluttershy becoming Green Lanterns, I went with Twilight. You might also notice that I had a Green and Yellow Lantern in this chapter. Well I'm going to try to have two chapters of the new Lanterns before they met. So the next chapter explains what happen to the Yellow Lantern and who get his ring. Don't worry, Twilight will get the oath. Coma-Sui just didn't have enough time to tell her. By the way, Coma-Sui and Com-San are OC's I thought of.


	2. A Yellow Ring

Trixie was not the one to take kindly. Since her second defeated at the hooves of Twilight Sparkle (which she glad for that one), Trixie has try to continue her job as an Show-mare. Sadly it was not working out. Even though she was forgiven in Ponyville, many ponies still made fun of her. It got so bad, that Trixie started to use her magic to scare others. Trixie continue to scare ponies when they made fun of her and was soon kick out of the town. Trixie went to next town and next town, getting kick out when she scare the ponies. Soon Trixie show-mare busies come to a halting end. She was down to her last few bits and was running out of food.

"Trixie should have never gone after Twilight Sparkle after getting the Alicorn Amulet." Trixie said to herself.

Trixie look up to the night sky and watch as the stars sparkle as of they were dancing. Trixie watch some more before she notices something different. One f the stars was glowing bright yellow and getting bigger as if it was coming at her. Then Trixie notices it was getting bigger and it was coming at her! Trixie quickly threw herself to the ground as the star flew over her and crash right in to her transportable stage. Trixie stood up and watch as her stage was burning. Now the only thing she had was her cape and hat.

Trixie watch up to the wreck stage and saw the ship type of ship as Twilight did. The glass open and smoke pour out and soon the same creature that Twilight saw appear in front of Trixie, but instead wearing yellow and black with different symbol. As, Trixie careful walk up to it, it groan as it pull itself out.

"Who... are... you?" It ask ask her.

"Trixie Lulamoon. But every pony call me the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Trixie answer.

"Hm," It said look over her, "My ring has sense the fear around you. But at the same time you have spread fear yourself."

"Trixie does not know what you are talking about." Trixie said.

"Heh, I was the same as you. Never understood how I was spreading fear towards others until I got this ring." It said.

"Trixie now must asked who are you?" Trixie ask.

"My name is Com-San of the Sinestro Corps. And do you always talk in third person?" He answer then ask her.

"No, not always. It get boring after a while." Trixie admitted.

"Good, take my ring and remember the oath I'm about to tell you." Com-San said.

Com-San took of his ring and grab Trixie hoof and put it on her. Trixie watch as the ring stretch ti fit her hoof. Trixie felt the power wash over her and look down to see an yellow lantern appear.

"In blackest day, in brightest night, Beware your fears made into light... Let those who try to stop what's right, Burn like my power, Sinestro's might." Com-San said before he went limb.

Trixie was confuse on what was just said and look at the body of Com-San. She then turn to ruin stage, before looking back at the lantern. Trixie pick it up with her magic and place the ring on it.

"In blackest day, in brightest night, Beware your fears made into light. Let those who try to stop what's right, Burn like my power, Sinestro's might!" She shouted.

A bright yellow light cover the area before bring shot off towards the sky as the sun just rose.

* * *

Short Chapter, but I want to explain who will get the yellow ring. Next Chapter I will go back to Twilight and have her know the oath of the green lantern. I might end up basing the scene off the movie where Twilight will just guess the oath since she was not told it.


	3. Welcome to Green Lantern Corps

Morning rose as Twilight try to get a few more seconds of sleep. She lost the battle and open her eyes. She got out of bed, made it with her magic and walk up to her mirror. Twilight said that she had bed hair and pick up her brush and fixed it. Twilight set her brush down before covering her yawn with her hoof. Then she notices the ring on her hoof, Twilight look at it before remembering what last night. Twilight use her magic to bring out the lantern from the hidden door, she got as well. She set it down and try to remember what she heard.

_"You are now a Green Lantern. The ring… has chosen you… to serve in the Corps… It is a great honor… Say the oath while the ring on the lantern to... recharge your... ring."_

"What oath?" Twilight said out loud.

Twilight look at the lantern before deciding to try and figure it out. She first put the ring on the lantern and took a breath.

"Um, I, un, Twilight Sparkle, Welcome the the power of the Lantern to help me." She said and nothing happen.

Twilight sigh and try again.

"By the power of the Princesses, I, Twilight Sparkle will do what I can to protect my home."

Still nothing. She remove her hoof and groan.

"Come on! What is the oath?! I was never told it! It not like a Green Lantern light..." Twilight started to say before the lantern give off an glow.

Twilight stare at the lantern before her eyes turn green and the oath appear in her mind.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power, Green Lantern's light."

No sooner then she finish, an voice call out to her.

"Twilight! Are you going to have breakfast?" She heard.

Her eyes fade back to her normal color and said, "I be right down!"

She turn back to the lantern and hid it back in it hiding place. She then turn and walk down stairs. Her ring given off a slight glow before fading.

Twilight got to the table and sat down as Spike hand her a plate of hay pancakes.

"Thanks Spike." twilight said before covering another yawn with her hoof.

Spike notices the ring on Twilight hoof and thought it was funny because Twilight wasn't the kind of pony to accessorize, sometimes.

"So Twilight, where did you get that ring?" He asked.

Twilight knew she had to speak to Spike about it, but not now.

"Can it wait Spike?", Twilight said, " I want see what I can find about it, before I say anything about it."

Spike sigh and nods. As Twilight ate, he heard her talking as if he wasn't there.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power, Green Lantern's light. What does that mean?" She said to herself.

"Twilight, are you ok?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just thinking about the ring." Twilight said.

"OK, what was those words you just said?" Spike asked again.

"An oath." Twilight answer.

"An Oath?" Spike repeated with a rise eye brow.

"It just appear in my mind when I had the ring touch the lantern." Twilight explain.

"Lantern? Twilight you sure your wasn't dreaming?" Spike asked a third time.

"Spike I wasn't dreaming!" Twilight nearly yell.

"Ok, ok! Take it easy." Spike said hold up his claws.

Twilight sigh and clean her plate before turning back to Spike.

"Spike I'm going out. Watch the library while I'm gone." She said and left.

* * *

Twilight walk through Ponyville seeing it was busy like every other day. A few ponies notices Twilight's ring and even ask where she got. Twilight figure no one would believe her if she said _"I got it from a dragon dress in green in a strange ship like thing that die last night."_ So she told them it was a old toy she had as a filly and was surprise that it fit her now. The ponies brought it, but Twilight was sure she was going to be bomb with questions once the strange ship was found.

Twilight walk to the outskirts of Ponyville, hoping to clear her head a bit. Twilight sat down near a cliff and look over the view of land. Twilight made be the one to read books all the time, but every once in a while, she like to look around and enjoy the sight for a while. Just as Twilight was about to leave, her ring started blinking. Twilight rise it and watch as it surround her green like shield and shot her into the sky. Twilight was becoming afraid and try to teleport back home. When she use the spell spell, she reappear back in the shield. Twilight try again and again until she was too tired to cast any spells. It was then Twilight notices the stars and was confuse.

_It can't be night time already._ Twilight thought and look around.

She wasn't sure, but she spotted some a huge land mass cover in clouds behind her, before she notices that was her planet and she was moving away from it.

_Whats going on?_ Twilight thought as she look for a way to get out and back home.

She could find one and just like the ring do whatever it was doing. She didn't even had the time to look at all the stars because she was moving too fast. After for what felt like hours, Twilight spotted a new planet she never seen before. It was green and had the same symbol as the one on the ring she wore. The symbol looked like it was etched into the landscape, along with a massive band around the planet. Making it look like a forest of some kind. AS she got closer, she felt her eyelids get heavy. She was tired after casting the same spell so many times and fought to stay away, but lost the battle and fell asleep.

* * *

Twilight open her eyes to see she was in a strange bed. She rise her hoof to rub the sleep out of her eyes when she notice it was white. She look at all four of her hooves to see the were all white. She look over to a wall that reflect her image like a mirror and saw she was wearing same green as Coma-Sui was wearing, but her legs and flank was cover in black and the same symbol as her ring on her chest. She even saw a mask covering her eyes. The only thing that was not change, was her mane, tail, and horn. (See the cover for the look). Twilight look over the suit and couldn't help, but to admit that Rarity would love the design.

"Comfortable?" She heard and turn her head to the voice.

It was noting like Coma-Sui, instead it looked something like a large monkey, an animal that she had seen at Fluttershy's cottage one. This one, however, looked to be about six feet tall, and had almost no fur. The only fur it did have was brown, and on the top of its head. It sounded masculine, so she assumed he was male. Anything else about his face she couldn't determine, since he wore a mask. Twilight rise an eyebrow before her mask disappear.

"It ok, There no need for it here." It said ask the mask also disappear showing it eyes that was blue (I couldn't find anything about Hal's real eye color, so I make them up for now).

"Who are you?" Twilight asked.

"Name's Hal, Hal Jordan, Green Lantern of Sector 2814, human. I'm guessing you have a lot of questions, so why don't we get some grub?" He said then asked.

"Huh? Whats grub?" Twilight ask confuse, even a little weird that she can understand him.

"Just an expression, miss. It means food. We have a decent cafeteria here, even if they can't make a burger to save their lives. I'm sure they'll have something you can chow on, though." Hal explain.

"By the way Hal, how is it I ca understand you?" Twilight asked.

"It's the rings, Miss . They act as universal translators, interpreting incoming and outgoing language and making it sound like a language the listener can understand." Hal explain.

"OK, That does make sense." Twilight said a little excited about speaking other languages and understand stand them.

"So what you name ?" Hal asked.

"Oh, Twilight Sparkle. Student of Princess Celestia of Equestria where I'm from." Twilight said.

"Equestria, Equestria, where have I heard that name before?" Hal asked before his ring spoke up.

_"Equestria is the name of a land on an plant in sector 0236. A peaceful planet with only a few dangers, but none big enough for the Guardians to worry about"_ It said.

"Did your ring just speak?" Twilight asked surprise.

"Yeah, it fill with knowledge's that has has the wearing themselves know. I was confuse about that at first, but it very helpful for things you don't understand." Hal explain.

"How much knowledge do our rings have?" Twilight asked.

"Well, from what I was told, everything in all the universes." Hal said thinking about it.

Twilight just stood there in shock on what she heard. The rings holds knowledge about all universes? That more then Princess Celestia has! Twilight could not believe she held something that has so much knowledge.

"Hey, easy there. Have that much is great and all, but you got to put it to good use." Hal explain seeing the look on her face.

Twilight quickly realizes she was going into smart mode again and took a breath to calm herself.

"Sorry about that Hal, even since I become Princess Celestia student, I just couldn't stop learning about so many things. My friend Rainbow Dash call me Egghead because of it." Twilight explain.

"Hm, Fit you well." Hal said.

Twilight roll her eyes before turning back Hal.

"So were are we?" Twilight asked.

Hal smile and said, "Follow me."

Twilight follow Hal until the reach outside where Twilight saw tall buildings everywhere and the where green.

"Where am I" She ask.

"Welcome to Oa, the home of the Green Lanterns Corps." Hal said.

* * *

OK, I was planing on have Twilight met the Guardians and then train with Hal for a bit before returning to Equestria, but I need more time to plan it. Next I'm going back to Trixie and have her learn about the Corp she just join. It may not be the same as Twilight's, but it will be happen.


	4. Welcome to Sinestro's Corps

Trixie has being flying through space for hours and she was getting boring. She turn to her ring and sigh for the tenth time.

"Where are you taking Trixie?" She ask it.

The ring was quiet and Trixie just sat there. It was a really long trip to where ever she was going and she was tried of seeing all the stars and the planets she been passing for the pass five hours. Finally, Trixie spotted an planet that she was heading for. It was a smaller planet, mostly a barren rock. However, glowing bright yellow on the surface, was a great citadel. As Trixie enter the planet, sharp spires and spiked buildings dotted the skyline, each one a sickly yellow. At the center was a giant lantern, its yellow light a beacon amongst the creatures that flew amongst the buildings. Trixie's new ring took her to the lantern and quickly cover her in a yellow and black suit with a symbol on it. Trixie look over herself before a shadow cover her.

"Well, this is a first." She heard and look up.

The figure that touched down was tall and thin, though with decent muscle tone, as if he had spent much time exercising. His uniform was black and yellow, with the yellow forming three downward points along his front. His hair was cut short and meticulously styled, as was his pencil thin mustache. His skin was a violent purple, contrasted by his grey eyes. His left hand shone with yellow light from his ring, which did not diminish even as he touched down.

Trixie stood ready in case she was going to be attack, but the creature just look at her.

"What is your name?" He ask.

"Trixie." Trixie said not trusting him.

"Welcome Trixie, to Sinestro's Corps." He said.

Trixie rise and eyebrow before remembering the oath she just spoke hours before.

"Sinestro? Wasn't that name in the oath Trixie was told?" Trixie asked.

"Hm, it appears your ring sense great fear around you, as well as coming from you." The creature said.

"Trixie has had a rough life. Telling a false story and then claiming it was fake, being take over by a powerful artifact and made Trixie not act like herself and ponies teasing Trixie and getting kick out for scaring others and many more she can not name right now." Trixie said as she hang her head.

"I do sorry for you. I too was once an really know person. However, because I went against the rules, I was kick out. So I put together this little group, not only to show fear to our enemies, but to also show that we fighting for peace." The Creature said.

"Now Trixie must ask your name." Trixie asked it.

"Ah, but you already know my name. You say it in the oath and I told it when I welcome you to the corps." He said.

"Sinestro? Your name is Sinestro?" Trixie asked.

He smile and said, "Yes, and how did you that ring. Ms Trixie?"

"Well, I got it from a creature name Com-San who crash into my stage and told me about his ring choosing me..." Trixie started to explain as the two walk off.

Sinestro listen to Trixie story, with a plan forming in his mind.

* * *

Ok, I'm making Trixie's chapters short because I don't have a lot about info about Sinestro's Corps. Also after Trixie training chapter, which will be after Twilight chapter, I will be sticking to Twilight for the rest of the story, but Trixie will be plotting behind the scenes before the two met up for the finally battle.


	5. Lantern Training

After getting over her shock that is was on another planet and teaching her how to fly with the ring, Hal took Twilight on a tour and told her everything he knew about the Lantern Corps. He even told her that he was the first Human to become Green Lantern. Twilight couldn't help, but to say she was the first pony to be a Lantern because there no other ponies around. Hal show Twilight everything about Oa, (everywhere he was allow in and didn't case trouble). He even show Twilight the Central Battery, the one that powers all Green Lanterns rings. Before taking Twilight to see the Guardians, Hal thought it was best to break for lunch first. Twilight smiled as she sat in her chair, eating the meal that had been presented to her. It was nothing like Equestria foods, but taste just like it.

"So, how do you like the food here on Oa?" Hal asked as he ate his food.

"It's just dandy, Hal. I haven't eaten all day, and these sure do taste a lot like apples. Thank you for bringing me here." Twilight said as she ate.

Hal smile before asking an question.

"So, what's home like? You said it was called Equestria?" He ask.

"Sure is. Nice place. Not that I've seen it all, but I like what I know about," she said, chuckling. "No cities near as big as this one, especially the one I'm from. Place out in the country called Ponyville."

Hal had to chuckle at that.

"Hey, it was found by earth ponies, they had the right to name it." Twilight said.

"Sorry, but, Ponyville? A bit on the nose, don't you think?" Hal asked.

"I always didn't live in Ponyville. I use to live in Canterlot." Twilight said, getting Hal to rise an eyebrow.

"I was born and rise there, when I was filly, I saw Princess Celestia rise the sun and it inspire me to learn more about magic. After reading enough books and learning, I was enroll into Canterlot Castle. One problem was that I had to pass my very first test. Hatch an egg." Twilight explain.

"Hatch an egg?" Hal repeated.

"It tell you the truth, I was worry I couldn't do it. In fact, I think that what make me go crazy in every test I get." Twilight explain.

"So did you hatch the egg?" Hal asked, try figure how she did.

"Not at first, but when a explosion suddenly appear, my magic increase and I hatch the egg. I not sure what happen next, but the next thing I know Princess Celestia was next to me and I felt like I really blew it. She undid everything that happen and took me in as her student. At the same time, I got my cutie mark." Twilight said finishing the story.

"So what hatch out of the Egg?" Hal asked.

"Spike.", Twilight smile as she remember the day they met.

"An dog hatch from the egg?" Hal asked confuse.

"Spike is a baby dragon, Hal. I been rising him and he like a little brother to me." Twilight corrected.

"Ok, what about your family?" Hal asked.

"Well there my mom, Twilight Velvet, my Dad Night Light, my BBBFF, Shining Armor..." Twilight name before Hal cut her off.

"BBBFF?" He asked.

"Big Brother Best Friend Forever." Twilight clear up.

"I also see Princess Celestia, Luna and Cadance as my family too." Twilight added.

"Hold on, three princesses? I heard you mention Celestia few times, but who are the other two?" Hal asked.

"Princess Luna is Celestia younger sister. While Celestia rise and set the sun, Luna does the same with the moon." Twilight explain.

"And Cadance?" Hal asked, knowing that how Twilight's world works.

"Is the princess of love and happens to be the greatest foalsiter I ever had! She also marry my brother as well." Twilight added.

"Really? Wow! You know that means your a princess too right?" Hal asked surprise.

"I guess so, but I really don't think about it." Twilight said.

"OK, lunch is over. Let get to the Guardians. They would like to met the new lantern that taking over for Coma-Sui." Hal said as they both left.

* * *

After a few minutes, they reached a rather large door. It was easily three times as tall as Twilight was while standing on her back legs, and it had the Corps symbol on it. Twilight was unsure of what to do. All she known that she has to tell them about Coma-Sui death and maybe give back the ring. But she wasn't sure about the ring. It was amazing, having everything about the universes was just too great to pass up. She quickly shook her head to remove her 'smart mode' and look at Hal.

"You ready?" Hal asked, knowing how Twilight was feeling.

"I guess so, anything I should know before I meet them?" Twilight said then ask.

"Just be careful. They're kind of touchy." Hal told her.

Twilight just nodded and pushed the door open. Inside were seven raised chairs. In each one sat a strange alien that looked a kind of human. They were much shorter, though, even shorter than Twilight. They also had heads a little disproportionate to their bodies, and blue skin. Most of them had white fur on their heads, cut into different styles.

One of them looked at Twilight, and nodded. "Twilight of Equestria, Green Lantern of Sector 0236. Welcome to Oa, and to the Green Lantern Corps."

"Um, thanks, I guess" Twilight said unsure.

"As a member of the Green Lantern Corps, you will be expected to adhere to the laws of the Guardians. I'm sure that with time, you will prove yourself worthy of the Green light of Will. You are the first pony to be given this honor, and we will be observing your progress." Another one told her.

"Wait, I don't understand. I thought I just had to come here and tell you about one of your Lantern's crash on my home planet and give back the ring. I never say anything about joining." Twilight said confuse.

"We understand. When a ring chooses it bearer, they look for a one that can over come fear. We know of Coma-Sui death and why the ring chose you. It never make mistakes." An fourth Guardian told her.

Twilight just stood there. She was having trouble understand all this. By taking the ring from Coma-Sui, she become a member of the Green Lanterns, but not by choice. Twilight look at her ring and turn back to the Guardians.

"I never asked for the ring or to join your corps. While I like the idea to have everything about the universes, I also like to have a choice, not be force into something." Twilight said.

The Guardians where quiet. Twilight just look at them before sighing.

"Look, I'll take the ring for now. But instead of forcing someone into something they may not want to do. See if they want to do it." Twilight said.

"Your words have been heard, but we do not force anyone into the corps." The second Guardian spoke.

"As we said, the rings picks the bearer that can over come fear. If we had everything wear an Green Lantern ring, then there be no point of having a Green Lantern Corps." The third Guardian told her.

Twilight sighed again. She look down for a second before looking back at the Guardians.

"Leave us now, Twilight of Equestria, and tell Hal Jordan to continue training you with the ring. Good luck, Green Lantern," it said, floating into the air and leaving the room, along with its comrades.

Twilight just stood there for a few seconds before leaving the room and started to look for Hal. She really needed a familiar face, even if it was funny looking. She found him leaning on a wall, manipulating little balls of hard light. Upon seeing her, he smiled, and the constructs vanished.

"And she walks out alive. How did it go?" Hal said then asked her.

Twilight sighed for the third time and said, "Well, I'm quite surprise on everything. I had no idea that I join the corps the moment I accepted ring. The whole thing felt like I was force into this."

Hal nods understanding how Twilight feels.

"Did they tell you anything else?" Hal asked.

"Yeah, they did," she said. "They said that you were supposed ta train me."

Hal laughed. "They did, huh? Well, welcome to Hal Jordan's Ring slinging, recruit. Let's get started, shall we?"

"Ring slinging? Really?" Twilight asked smile a bit.

"Not my word, trust me. Come on." Hal chuckle and the both flew off.

* * *

Twilight was enjoying the flight she was having. She knew pegasi always enjoy flying and now she has the chance to do so as well.

Hal looked over to her and chuckled. "I take it you're enjoying yourself?"

"You bet!", Twilight said and did a loop-the-loop in the air, "I finally get the chance to see how pegasi fly!"

"Pegasi?" Hal asked.

"Yeah, Equestria has four species of ponies. Pegasi and ponies that have wings and can fly, the also control the weather. Unicorns, like myself, have horn and can use magic for anything they need. Earth Ponies, are the only ponies that have no wings or horns. They tack care of fields of Equestria. Finally, there's Alicorns. They are all three ponies as one. There only three in the world and they're all females and Princesses." Twilight explain.

Just as Twilight finish, the green aura around her faded and her Green Lantern uniform disappeared. Before Twilight could register that the force keeping her aloft had vanished, she dropped like a stone, heading for the planet's surface. She screamed, any decorum she may have had gone as she plummeted, spinning through the air. She continued to scream even as she stopped, caught by the giant hand Hal had created to catch her. It took her a moment to register that, no, she wasn't going to die. She stopped screaming, and looked towards Hal, who had complete control of the hand made of light.

"You ok, there, Twilight?" Hal asked as he brought her up and open the hand so she can stand.

Twilight blushed bright red, looking away. "Yeah, I'm fine. What happened, though? My ring just kinda stopped working."

Hal nodded. "That's alright. Your ring's probably just out of power. All you need to do is recharge it. Look, your battery popped out when your ring was depleted."

Twilight looked next to her right and, sure enough, her lantern was right there. Which confuse her, didn't she leave it back at her house? She pick up her lantern with her magic and look it over.

"Imported Lesson: Always keep your ring charged, especially before long trips. You don't want to be flying through deep space and all of a sudden be exposed to the vacuum of space." Hal told her.

Twilight thought about that and knew how bad it would be if her ring ran out of power and was in something dangerous.

"So how do I recharge it?" Twilight asked.

"Easy," said Hal. "Just put your ring into the lantern and say the oath. Do you know it?"

Twilight nods and place her ring on the Lantern.

"In brightest, in blackest night, let no evil escape my sight. Let those who worship evil might's, beware my power, Green Lantern's Light." Twilight said and soon her Green Lantern uniform reappear on her.

Twilight turn to Hal as she flew in the air with her lantern still in her magic.

"Thanks Hal." She said with a smile.

"How about I show you how to store that puppy, so you don't have to worry about it in fights?" Hal said.

Twilight nods and watch as Hal held out his ring, clenching his hand. With a flash of light, another lantern identical to hers appeared. Twilight could see that all Green Lantern... lanterns, were the same and they all must share the same oath.

"I won't bore you with the details, but basically the ring makes a little pocket in space that can hold your ring. I'm sure Coma-Sui programmed it in, so just will the lantern back into your ring." Hal explain.

Twilight nods and soon the lantern was inside her ring. Twilight was quite surprise at the fleet. It was like something Pinkie could do. Soon the two started to fly off again and Twilight decided to ask about Com-Sui.

"Hey, Hal? Who was Coma-Sui? I'm I know he was a Green Lantern before me, but I really don;t know much about him." She asked.

"I don't know much about him either. I never met him. I do know he was one of the best Lanterns." Hal answer.

Twilight stop as she stare at Hal with wide eyes.

"The best?! I can't replace him! I barely know a thing about the ring beside what you told me! I can't be as good as him! Plus I'm still learning about magic and friendship, I just can't go around the universes if there trouble! I have friends and family to worry about and what if I'm needed there to use the Elements of Harmony! I just can't be gone for who knows how long and return to find my home in total chaos!" Twilight shouted.

Hal looked at her a moment, then said, "You done?"

"Yes, I'm done." Twilight said.

She had no idea Coma-Sui was one of the best Green Lanterns here and if she did, she would have asked the Guardians to take her ring and give it to somepony else. Then she remember some else.

"Hal, how did you make those green things appear?" She asked him.

"Huh? Oh, It's called a hard light construct. You can do it too, it's part of being a Green Lantern. Using our willpower, we can use the energy in our rings to create… well, anything. Anything you can imagine, you can make out of green energy. It all depends on your will. It's really amazing, huh?" Hal explain and asked.

"Really? Wow." Twilight said.

"I now, now let get going, we are very close to the training area. I also hope you can me a friend of mine as well." Hal said as they continue to fly.

* * *

Twilight and Hal landed in the training area and Twilight saw different Green Lanterns training. She could also see that they didn't have the Lantern symbol hon their chest, only a fully white one. She look at her chest and saw she still had hers.

"Hal, why do those Lanterns don't have the Corps symbol on them?" She asked.

"That because they are Rookies Lanterns.", Hal said, "before becoming a true Green Lantern, the new lanterns must train before becoming a full lantern."

"But, I'm a rookie too. Should I have no symbol on me?" Twilight ask.

Hal look at Twilight and saw she still did have the Symbol.

"Hm, not sure. It was the same as me. I was a rookie too and I have the Corps symbol on me too." Hal said thinking about it.

Twilight watch as an rookie lantern fire it ring at a wall that block it path before hearing a rough voice.

"Hey! I said drill through the wall, not blast it! Do it again!"

Hal chuckle and shook his head.

"That Kilowog. Always pushing Rookies.", Hal said, "come on, let go met him."

When Twilight saw this Kilowog, she saw he was nothing like Hal. He was easily twice his size. Not just in height, but in width. He was easily much bigger than that Iron Will Minotaur Fluttershy had told her about, if his posters were any indication. His skin was a kind of pinkish, and his eyes were red. He looked a little like a bulldog, only… massive.

"Well, if it ain't my favorite Poozer. Jordan, how are you?" He said and clap his hand on Hal shoulder.

"Still recovering from the last one of those, Kilowog. It's good to see you, though." Hal groan.

Twilight could easily see how well they get along. She turn to see a creature, who was not a Green Lantern, looking at her. It look very close to Coma-Sui, but had four fingers instead of three and had brown eyes. It stare at her as if it was upset with her. Twilight then turn back to the other Lanterns as Hal introduce her.

"This Twilight, She replacing Coma-Sui." Hal said.

"Really? Man, Coma-Sui was the best Lantern we had. How did we lose him?" Kilowog asked.

"Crash landed on my planet. Give me his ring before he pass." Twilight told him.

"I see, just like you Hal." Kilowog said turning to him.

"Huh?" Twilight asked.

"Like you I had to replace a great Lantern who crash on my planet. His name was Abin Sur. He was great Green Lantern. I wear his ring." Hal said.

"Oh." Twilight said quietly.

"So rookie, you think you got what it takes to be an Lantern? Let see how well you do." Kilowog said and fire his ring.

Without thinking, Twilight jump out off the way and Hal stop Kilowog.

"Whoa there, Kilowog. She doesn't know how to use her ring yet. In fact we got to make sure it not mix with her magic. She is an unicorn after all." he said.

Kilowog look at Hal, but before he could say anything a giant green hoof construct slam into him and knock him into a wall. Hal turn to see that Twilight had swing her hoof only fro her ring to take care of the rest. She was also staring at her ring in surprise.

"Just like how I was. You'll get use to it." Hal said as Kilowog pull himself out of the wall.

"Alright, Poozer, you got physical chops, I'll give you that. But a Lantern's real strength is in his ring. Master your Will, and nothing can stop you. Now, picture something in your mind, and just will it to form through your ring." Kilowog said as he step up.

Twilight scrunched up her face, picturing an object in her mind and concentrating on her ring. She imagined the object in front of her, and was amazed when a green stream of energy streamed from her ring. When it reached a point in space, it expanded, becoming the object she had pictured.

Hal look and was surprise to see an six pointed star with five smaller stars around it.

"Stars?" Kilowog asked.

"No original stars, that your cutie mark is it?" Hal asked Twilight.

"Well, it was the one think I can think of. I wasn't sure what to pick." Twilight said, have explaining to Hal what cutie marks were earlier.

Suddenly, her construct exploded, shattering in a flash of green light with the sound of cannon fire. Twilight shielded her eyes from the flash, her ring fading. When she looked up, she saw Kilowog with his ring pointed at where the construct once was.

"Next lesson: Your constructs are only as strong as your will. Your conviction behind your constructs and energy blasts is what makes them powerful. Without that, you're just making a light show." He said before firing his ring once again.

This time Twilight use her ring to bring up an shield in shape of her brother cutie mark. It held the attack back, but then shattered, letting the attack through. It hit Twilight with concussive force, ramming into her chest and knocking the wind out of her. She was blown back several feet, knocked off her hooves by the force of the blast. Twilight landed in a heap, coughing violently as her lungs tried desperately to get more air.

"Kilowog, take it easy. She more use to her magic, remember?" Hal remind his alien friend.

"Relax Jordan, I just want to see how well she can do." He said before turning to Twilight who got up and fire her ring.

Kilowog raised his ring, and produced a barricaded gate to block it. Her ball of energy broke upon the gate, not even making a dent in it. Kilowog let the gate dissipate, scowling behind it.

"Pathetic. You'll need more than that to get past me," he said, his ring glowing again.

He formed a huge sledgehammer in his hands out of will, then gave a loud cry as he charged her, bringing it up to strike. Twilight act quickly as she willed herself to rise into the air, dodging to the side of the overhead strike. The hammer hit the floor with a sickening crack, but Twilight managed to avoid it. She landed on her hooves, and reared back with her left hoof, forming an iron ball around it before swinging it hard at Kilowog's ribs. He blocked it with the haft of his hammer, and brought the butt of the handle careening for Twilight's face. She hadn't expected this, and it connected hard, sending Twilight to her back again. Kilowog straightened, hefting the hammer construct onto his shoulder.

Twilight stood up and thrust her ring forward and two chains will itself on his legs. She pull as hard as she can and trip him onto his back. When Kilowog got back up, his face was hit by an sledgehammer and knock him into the wall again. Twilight stood there smiling. She wasn't going to back out. She was Princess Celestia student and she was going to prove it. Kilowog pull himself out of the wall, only to be push back in by an shield that Twilight ram him with.

"How was that?" She asked smirking.

Then, green fist shot out and hit her, knocking her back on the ground. Kilowog step out and smile.

"Not bad, rookie. I was trying to destroy that construct of yours, but it held. Keep practicing, and your constructs will get stronger. Now, hit the showers," he said.

Twilight got up and nods, but before turning, Twilight hit Kilowog on the head with her sledgehammer, pushing him in the ground. She smile and walk away from the grounded lantern.

"Well, she gave it to ya." Hal laugh as he help him out.

Kilowog shook his head and look to see Twilight fly off. he smile as he thought about the fight they just had. He didn't see that last one coming and was proud of it.

"Well, she's spirited, I'll give her that. Shouldn't have any problem with fear, that's for sure. Still, she's missing something; I can't quite put my finger on it, though. Whatever it is, if she gets it, she'll be quite a Lantern." He said.

"Doesn't look like she missing anything. How bad did she get you?" Hal said then asked him.

"Not too bad. She's a strong one, but so am I." Kilowog said.

"Well, I think it's about time the rookie got home. She must have been gone for at least a day, don't want the locals to freak." Hal said thinking Twilight be on Oa long enough.

"Good call, Jordan. I take it you'll be flying her home?" Kilowog said then asked, smirking.

"Whoa, pal, hold up there. I stick to my own body type, at least, so get your mind out of the gutter." Hal warn him and went find Twilight.

* * *

Twilight groaned as the hot water of the shower washed over her bruises, especially the one on her chest. Oh, she was going to have some explaining to do when she got home. Still, learning about all this was a chance in a life time. Her friends are going to be really surprise to hear about this... Her Friends!

Twilight eyes widen when she thought about her friends. She had no idea how long she been there and her friends must be worry sick! Even Spike. She turn to water off, dry herself and will her lantern outfit on. She sprinted back towards Hal and Kilowog, needing to find Hal fast so she could get home. For that matter, she was going so fast that she crashed into the human in the hall. They fell together in a tangle of limbs, until they landed on the floor next to each other.

Twilight groaned and rubbed her head, sitting up just in time to see Hal doing the same. Twilight gasped, and grabbed Hal by the shoulders.

"Hal! I need to get home! I have no idea how long I been here, but everypony got to be worry sick!" Twilight said, shaking Hal hard in her panic.

Hal placed his hands on her shoulders, stopping her incessant shaking. He shook his head, trying to clear it from that her outburst.

"Easy Twilight, that why I'm here. You been here for almost an day. I'll try you back and you can explain what happen to them." He said and stood up.

Twilight sigh, she was glad to be going home. But what was she going to tell the others?

* * *

Twilight yawned loudly, covering her mouth with her hoof. She and Hal had been flying for hours through space, carried through the vastness on green energy, and she was more than ready to land. Not that space wasn't fascinating, because it most certainly was. But there was only so much "Wow!" and "Look at that!" a pony could muster over six hours. Hal look at her and knew what she was thinking

"Getting bored?" He asked.

"Well, Hal, empty space was mighty entertaining for the first two hours, but by the third, it starts ta drag a bit." Twilight said.

She was more into watching space from her home planet then being in it.

"Well, don't sweat it, we're almost there. I do commend you for not repeating 'Are we there yet' over and over. I'm sure that took restraint." Hal said then remembering the time he got tried of looking at space for hours.

"Well, the thought HAD crossed my mind…" Twilight, smirk making both of them laugh.

When they reach her planet, Twilight's jaw dropped. What she saw was… breathtaking, there was no other word for it. The sun glinted off the clouds, lighting them up all over the planet's surface. What the clouds didn't cover was a verdant mosaic of blues, greens and browns from the land and sea. She had been too concerned with her rocket out of the atmosphere to appreciate it last time, but now…

"Wow!" Was all she could say.

"I know. Thought the same thing with my planet." Hal said as he look.

After a few more seconds of stare, Hal tap Twilight shoulder to snap her out of it.

"Well, Twilight. This is good bye for now. You are the only Lantern for this sector and it your job to keep it safe. If you need help, just call us on your ring and we'll be there as fast as we can." He said.

"Alright, thanks Hal." Twilight smile.

Hal wave good bye and flew off. Twilight turn to look at her planet again. She stood there for a while before she thought of her friends once again.

_'How AM I going to explain THIS?!'_

* * *

How indeed. I hope you guys like the meeting with the Guardians and the training with Kilowog. Up next is Trixie's training with Sinestro. If you want, you can give me ideas for how Trixie's training will go. As Hal said, Twilight is the only Green lantern for that Sector since Coma-Sui was kill. As for the mystery character, he won't show up again until maybe the third book.


	6. Green Lantern appears!

After floating in space for a few more minutes, Twilight decide to head home before her ring runs out of power again. She flew into the atmosphere and land right next to Ponyville. Her lantern uniform disappear and she started walking home. When Twilight enter her home, she was shock to see that the stores were _closing_ and the sun was _setting_.

_Wait, was I gone for almost two days? The trip must have been longer then I thought._ Twilight thought.

She also look around see if any pony was looking for her. But it was getting late and they might had to call off the search so the Night Guards could take over. Twilight reach her home and took a breath, she bet that Spike was in there with the girls wondering were she was. She enter and saw Spike was alone and busy clearing up the library.

"Hi Spike." She said.

"Hey Twilight!" Spike said and brought her some food.

"Sorry I was gone for so long, it was weird what I been through." She said as she ate.

"Twilight you just went out for some air, you been gone all day." Spike said.

Twilight nods before noticing Spike say all day, not for almost two days.

"What is it today?" She asked.

"Wednesday." Spike ask.

"Wait Wednesday? But it Thursday, today." Twilight said confuse.

"No, it Wednesday. Twilight did you fall asleep again?" Spike said then asked.

Twilight was supremely confused now. She sat for a moment, trying to get the timeline straight in her head. She had been launched to Oa late Tuesday, and arrived on Wednesday. She spent the whole day there, and the last part of it traveling home. So today should be Thursday. But according to Spike, it was Wednesday. She move her plate away and took out an book and read it.

_There was a theory by a famous physicist named Quantum Starlight that time works differently in space. His thinking is that more time would pass for a space traveler than an Equestria-bound pony_. Twilight read to herself.

_But it was an early theory, so I suppose there's room for error. I'm living proof that time actually moves slower in space. So that means I was gone for a couple of hours! Not almost two days._ Twilight thought as she look up from the book.

Spike walk up to her and was about to say something when belch up an scroll and Twilight read it.

"Hear he, hear all! Princess Celestia and Princess Luna is welcoming all ponies to the castle to cerebrate the second year of Princess Luna return. Twilight Sparkle and her friends are invited to come to the castle as soon as they're ready." She read.

That means it was also the second year that Twilight move to Ponyville, meet her friends and became the Element of Harmony. Twilight then turn to Spike who was looking at her hoof and notices he was staring at her ring.

"Spike, I would like tell you, I just got it and it no normal ring. I'll explain later, but I need to get the girls and head over to Canterlot." She said and walk up to her room.

* * *

A few minutes later, Twilight sat on the train with her friends around her. Rarity had already knew about the invite and had everypony dresses ready. Twilight was wearing the same dress that she wore at the Grand Galloping Gala, only with few changes, her stars were now six pointed and she was wearing an crown. In fact, Rarity give everyone an crown. Twilight like the dress but thought the crown was a bit much. She look out the window wondering if she should tell her friends about the trip she just had.

"I say darling, where ever did you get that ring?" Rarity spoke up.

Twilight was confuse before she remember that she was still wearing the Green Lantern ring.

"Do you have an special some pony?" Rarity smirk.

That got Twilight by surprise.

"What? No!" Twilight said flabbergasted by the question.

She really never thought about settle down with another pony. So Rarity question wasn't something she could answer.

"Easy there Twi. Rare doesn't mean anything by it. We just never seen you wear an ring." Applejack said calming her down.

"Well, it actually an old toy ring I use to have when I was an filly. It was too big for me then, but it fits me now. I just never took it off once I put it back on, that all."

Twilight was not ready to tell them yet. She was still trying to get over all that she has seen and heard. The others thought about it and Rainbow spoke up.

"So are you going to wear that ring at the castle?"

"Not sure, but I just can't bring myself to take it off." Twilight answer.

"It a really nice ring, look almost real." Fluttershy said and try to get an closer look.

Twilight pull her hoof away and said, "I know, I thought the same thing too."

"Well, enough about the old toy. Let's get ready for the party!" Pinkie said happily.

The others nods and Twilight held the ring up. She look at it and saw it blink for an second. She was a bit confuse, but bypass it for now. There was still many thing she hasn't learn about the ring.

* * *

Hours later, everypony was enjoying the party. Twilight was trying to find Celestia and Luna, she was thinking about telling them about the ring and the Green Lantern Corps. She believes they might believe her more, after all she was Celestia's student. Twilight stop in front of one of the royal guards. He look at her and smile. He step aside and Twilight walk up to the princesses. Some ponies notices that and rise an eyebrow.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna." Twilight said and bow.

"Lady Twilight." Luna said and bow back.

"I see you came, my student." Celestia said and bow back as well.

"I was hoping to talk to you. There is something I got tell you, something that happen to me yesterday." She said.

"Oh, what is that?" Celestia asked.

Twilight took an deep breath and was about to tell them when an hoof pull her away and she was throw towards the ground. Remembering her training back at Oa, Twilight flip her self and landed on her hooves. She turn to see an white stallion with a golden mane and tail. He was wearing an red cloak and had an shaft in his hoof.

"Was that mare bothering you princesses?" He ask them.

"Smoke, We have told you before, if we know the pony and are not trouble by him/her they are not bothering us." Luna scowled at him.

"That is Twilight Sparkle, one of the elements of harmony and my student." Celestia said just as upset.

Smoke back off, he knew had bad it was to have the princesses mad.

"My apologies. I did not know. At least she is unharmed." He said bowing.

Celestia and Luna turn away from Smoke and walk up to Twilight. Her friends join them as well.

"Are you alright darling?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, who was that?" Twilight answer then asked Celestia.

"That is Smoke, our new guild." Celestia answer.

"Well, he an meanie!" Pinkie growl.

"Don't be too hard on him, he was just doing his job, though we have told him numbers of times to check with us before he takes them away." Celestia told them.

"By the way Twilight, how did you ace that landing? That was awesome!" Rainbow asked.

"Well, from seeing all the dangerous stuns you pull, I figure I'll some ways to land on my hooves if you ever _blow_ us away." Twilight said, making an excuse.

"Now, Twilight there was something you wanted to tell us?" Celestia asked.

Before Twilight could even explain, Smoke step up and everypony stop and look at him.

"Welcome everypony! I glad you can make it here. I also welcome the elements themselves. Now that everypony is here, I can finally move on to the next phase of my plan." He said before smiling evilly.

Before anyone could question what he was talking about an group of armor ponies that were not the royal guards surround them and on their armors was anew symbol that was shape like an black sun. Celestia knew who they were.

"The Black Sun Kingdom, the only kingdom to follow Nightmare Moon ways." She said and also got an spell ready, but her horn fizzed out nothing.

"So sorry my dear princess, but we have disable all unicorns and alicorns magic. There is no hope for all." Smoke said.

Twilight just look at smoke before feeling her ring. She didn't see it blink, but knew she had to stop them. Twilight quietly sneak into the crowd and was able to get some where were no one can see her.

"What do you want?" Rainbow asked.

"Simply put, Equestria. We are even going to name Princess Luna our queen and rightful ruler." Smoke said.

"I will not let that happen again! I work too hard on this! I am not the mare I was 1,000 years ago!" Luna shouted.

"It will be some time before we awake Nightmare Moon in again, but now we have the elements and we can destroy them with ease." Smoke said as a few of his guards took their swords.

"These are no normal swords, their have the ability to draw magic out of thin air and use them even with our spell up. Say good bye." Smoke explain and the guards fire.

The mane six brace themselves as Celestia and Luna stood tall.

The blasts hit them and Smoke smiling, he knew not even the princesses could survive that. However his smile fade when he saw an green barrier around them.

"WHAT?!" He shouted in shock.

The others was just as confuse. The green barrier disappear and Smoke look up to see Twilight in her green lantern ponies was surprise and the rest of the mane six look at her in confusion.

"Who that?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know. I like the suit, but there a little too much green." Rarity said.

"Maybe she an super hero!" Pinkie shouted.

"Pinkie I doubt that pony an super hero, plus all magic has been block off." Rainbow told the pink party pony.

Twilight floated down and stop just over everypony heads. Smoke growl before ordering.

"Take her down!"

The guards fire again, but Twilight threw her ring up and made an U-tube construct that took the magic blasts and shot them back. The guards dodge the blasts and charge at Twilight. Twilight let her construct fade and put up an brick wall that had the guards run into. Some avoid the wall and went to attack her. Twilight quickly made sword constructs, hold two in her hooves, as she swing her swords to block attacks. Good thing Hal taut her how it make other constructs. Twilight use the two swords in her hooves to deal with guards in front, with two swords on either side of her and two more in the back. She was able to fight them off before taking to the air. She flew away for a bit before turning around and construct an shovel that scope the guards up and drop them into green cages she just made.

Twilight land and turn back to Smoke was was shock to see all that.

"What? But the spell stops all magic! How are you able to use it?!" He demand.

"Because this isn't magic." Twilight spoke for the first time since she arrive in her Green Lantern uniform.

Smoke rise an eyebrow.

"If it not magic, then what is it?" He asked.

"It willpower." Twilight said and threw her ring forward.

A wall once more appear and Smoke slam shaft on the ground and an shock wave destroy it and knock Twilight in the air. She stop herself and saw Smoke rise his shaft and and fire lighting at her. Twilight act by making an lighting rod that absorbs it. Smoke then had the ground shot out and grab her hooves. Twilight was pull towards the ground and she landed on her chin. She shook it off and construct an sledgehammer and broke the ground around her hooves. She then swing her sledgehammer and knock Smoke into the castle wall. Twilight stood and quickly shot out an craw construct and grab the shaft. She pull it back and caught it.

"You try to get close princesses so you can take them out easier, know how they guards work and learn about the Elements of Harmony. What you didn't count on was that I was here to stop you.

"Who are you?" Smoke asked.

"I'm an Green Lantern." Twilight said and snap the shaft in half.

Soon the spell that was cast drop and all unicorns felt their maigc return. Twilight turn to the Princesses and smile. She then flew into the air and away from Canterlot, thinking maybe this hero thing wasn't so bad. As she flew, the princesses watch as their guards took their enemies away. Celestia could almost place the unicorn she just saw with some pony she knew. She also heard well what the pony said. It was using willpower, instead of magic. Celestia had to find out and the only way was to call Twilight to the castle tomorrow.

Celestia wasn't the only one who thought she knew how the pony really was. Spike was there the whole time and he saw everything. He needed answers and Twilight was going to talk.

* * *

"Twilight wake up!"

Twilight open her eyes googly. She was still tried from last night. Still she got up and saw Spike standing next to her bed, his arms cross.

"Spike? What time is it?" She asked.

"It 9 in the morning, but you, explain, now." He answer.

"Spike, I..."

"NOW!"

Twilight sigh and turn to her ring laying on the table.

"Ok, the truth is, that not an toy ring I had when I was an filly. It belong to a creature by the name Coma-Sui. Don't asked because I'm not sure. Turns out he was an member of the Green Lantern Corps. They kind of like the police, only they protect universes. When I accepted the ring, I join the same corps. I was take to Oa, the home planet for the corps, there I was taut about the ring and what Green Lanterns do. All the thing you saw me make out of green energy were constructs. I made them all out of my will. So I agree to become an Green Lantern." Twilight said.

Spike just sat there, surprise to hear all that. He was confuse on what Twilight say, but there was one thing that cross his mind.

"Show me the uniform." He said.

"Really Spike? Out of all the things I told you, _that's_ what you want to see?" Twilight asked.

"Come on Twilight. You know I didn't understand half of what you said. Show me the uniform." He said.

Twilight sigh and grab the ring in her magic and walk over to her table.

"Ok, Ring. Hoof." She said, hold up her left hoof and placing the ring on it.

Twilight stood ready and soon call her energy. However, nothing happen. Both Twilight and Spike was confuse.

"Did you break it?" Spike asked.

"No, I must have forgot to charge it last night when I got back." Twilight said and pull out her lantern.

Spike rise an eyebrow as Twilight place her ring on the lantern and said the oath.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power, Green Lantern's light."

Spike look at Twilight as she pull the ring back.

"What was that?" He asked.

That was the oath of the Green Lanterns. It let's me recharge my ring." She answer and stood ready again.

Once more Twilight call on the energy and this time her uniform appear on her.

"Whoa green!" Spike shouted as he stare.

The two were quiet before Spike started to smile really big.

"You're an super hero!" He nearly shouted.

"Just hero, Spike." Twilight said.

Before he could said anything to why Twilight was an superhero, he belch up an scroll.

"The Princess? Why is she send me an letter?" Twilight asked and open it.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle_

_I'm sorry for calling you after what happen last night, but we need to talk. I await for you at Canterlot._

_Princess Celestia._

Twilight was wondering why she was call. She remove her outfit and got ready. She not sure, but something tell her that Celestia know she an green lantern.

* * *

I know I said Trixie was next, but I really had no clue on who the Sinestro's Corps train. So in short, Trixie will finish her training and return to Equestria. Twilight had to deal with an threat and the Black Suns will appear again, but maybe during another hero story. For some that wondering, Twilight will use cuties marks as her constructs, but I need something that make the Cutie Mark Construct useful. Like how Shining's act like an Shield and for Twilight's she might use her own as shooting star to attack her enemies in long rage. If anyone can think of what each cutie marks you can all think of, please tell me.


	7. Talking with Princess Celestia

Celestia sat on her throne, looking at the meeting that was called together. The meeting was about the attack of the Black Sun Kingdom and the mare that stopped them. Celestia had a feeling she knew who she was, but she was not going to tell any of the ponies there.

"Your Highness, I must ask what are you going to do? As far as we know there could be spies hiding anywhere." One of them asked.

"I know, but I will not start invaded ponies homes because of that. We need to talk to the ones we have now and see if they know anything that can be of use to us." Celestia said.

"Very well, but what about that floating green mare? Where did she come from?" Another pony asked.

"That is something that I don't know. I really couldn't speak with her after she stopped the Black Sun Kingdom." Celestia said as she thought about the mare she saw.

"I find it impossible that she show up when the Black Sun's did! I bet she planned the whole thing!" The First one said.

"Now that's crazy talk. If I did that, then I'll be going against everything I stand for in the corps."

Everypony stopped talking and looked up to see Twilight in her Green Lantern uniform, but only Celestia knew who she was.

"I see you came." She said.

"Yes, I thought it would be best if I clear up any confusion so no pony will get the wrong idea about me." She said as she floated down a bit and stopped just above the floor.

"Who are you?" The same pony asked again.

"I can't tell you my real name, but I am a Green Lantern of Sector 0236. Basically, that means I'm looking after this here part of space. The Green Lantern Corps is..." She stopped, trying to find the right words to use, "We're kinda like police. Your Highness, we aren't alone in the universe. About three nights ago, something crashed into the Everfree Forest, and I met a creature named Coma-Sui. When he died, he passed this on to me."

Twilight held up her ring and many ponies risen an eye who had so far been questioning Twilight's sanity.

"It's a Green Lantern power ring. We use it to fight evil all over the universe. Let me show you." She said and made Princess Celestia's cutie mark appear out of green energy.

"I can't really explain to you how it works, but it does." She added.

Many were shocked at what they were seeing, but Celestia has seen it before and was more relaxed then the rest of them.

"Now the Green Lantern Corps are not something you can find on Equestria. Like I said, we are not alone in the universe. The Green Lantern Corps home is on another planet named Oa. I know because I've been there. I'm also the only pony to join the Green Lantern Corps and I have met other members." Twilight explained as the construct she had out faded away.

Another Pony spoke in a different language and Twilight caught word of what she was saying.

"I'm not crazy. I understand this is all hard to believe. I'm still having trouble believing it myself." She said, surprising all of them.

"How?" Celestia asked.

"The rings also act as universal translators, interpreting incoming and outgoing language and making it sound like a language the listener can understand." Twilight explained, smirking a bit.

"Did you say universal?" Another pony asked.

"Yes, I can understand all and any languages thanks to my ring." Twilight said.

"I don't believe any of these lies." The first pony spoke up again.

"Huh?" Twilight asked.

"I far as I'm concerned, you are a unicorn. How do we know this Oa exists? How do we know you just didn't use magic?" He asked.

"Actually, I just cast a rather sophisticated scanning spell. According to it, there is no magic coming from the Green Lantern or her artifact. However she managed to produce those images, it was not through any spell." Celestia said.

"She's right. I'm able to do all this through willpower." Twilight said.

"Willpower?" The first pony asked.

"Yes all Green Lantern rings are powered by it. We also have to recharge every now and then. The ring protects us from dangerous hazards, but if it runs out of power, then we are in trouble." Twilight explained.

"I think we have our answers, I hear by close this meeting." Celestia spoke up.

The others sigh and grabbed their belongings and left. Once alone, Celestia turned to Twilight.

"That was a lot to take in, my student." She said.

"Well, I was trying to figure out how this ring works and..." Twilight quickly caught on to what Celestia just called her.

"So, you know?" She asked with sheepish smile.

"Indeed, while the look is new, your mane is easy to remember, I'm not sure how the others didn't see that." She said.

"I had a feeling I wouldn't fool you, not that I want to!" Twilight said, a little too quickly at the end.

"So Twilight, I'm surprised you are able to do all that with just willpower. It's almost like magic." Celestia said.

"Yeah, I guess?" Twilight answered, through it sounded more like a question.

"I still don't know about this ring. I mean, the minute I got it, I became a Green Lantern. Given this job of protecting my "sector" from any harm, the sad thing is, I may have to leave Equestria to keep other planets safe." She explained.

"That I can understand. So Twilight, tell me more about this Green Lantern Corps. I find this most ingesting." Celestia said.

"I'll tell you what I know so far." Twilight said as she started to explain about the Green Lantern Corps.

* * *

A yellow beam flew down and Trixie appeared in her new Yellow (Sinestro) Lantern form. She wears one just like the other members, but she added her hat that had the Corps logo on it and a black cape with yellow on it. Trixie has finished her training and was able to return to her home. She put her new look away and started to walk to the closest town. She entered and soon found a newspaper. Trixie ignored it at first before she saw something that caught her eye.

Taking the paper, Trixie looked at the picture to see a unicorn wearing green and had a mask over her face. But she could easily see who that was.

"Twilight Sparkle? Trixie doesn't believe this! She's a member of those Green Lanterns? But why and how?" She nearly yelled.

Trixie threw the paper away and stormed off. Trixie thought she was the only one with a magic like power ring, but it looks like Twilight got one to. Trixie growled as she walked. Before long she started to hear some ponies talk out the new Green Lantern.

"I was surprised, a unicorn wearing green appeared in the air. At first I thought it was using magic, but it wasn't!"

"I hear that the mare was using something call willpower instead of magic."

"She also used her powers to take down the Black Sun Kingdom!"

Trixie grew even more annoyed as she heard those words and many more as she walked. Finally she had enough.

"SILENCE!" She shouted making all ponies turn to her.

"What make this Green Lantern so special anyways? She hides her face behind a mask! I, the Great and Powerful Trixie, do not. Trixie is a much better mare than this "Green Lantern". Trixie said.

Most ponies look at her strangely or just laughed. Trixie growled before she held up her ring and her yellow lantern appeared. Trixie placed her ring on the lantern and said the oath.

"In blackest day, in brightest night, beware your fears made into light. Let those who try to stop what's right, Burn like his power, Sinestro's might!"

Trixie's lantern outfit appeared on her and she started to read the fears of the ponies. In no time at all, Trixie created lots of constructs that had what ponies feared the most.

"Remember this! I, the Great and Powerful Trixie, will cast fear everywhere! All will learn to fear Trixie, the Yellow Lantern!" Trixie shouted as her constructs charged at the ponies.

* * *

**Phantom Fan 21:**Ok it took me a over a year to write this, and after Twilight talking with Celestia, I came up with Trixie returning and using her new powers to case fear. However, it would be until much later that both Twilight and Trixie fight each other. Twilight is going to have a few more battles before hand and constructs idea for Twilight are still welcome. I know it short, but that what happens when I don't write after a long time.

One more things, a few years ago I had the idea of redoing Equestria Girls with Twilight having one of her abilities from my stories. Green Lantern Twilight was one, another was Legend of Celestia Twilight, where the sword and shield was hidden until use and the last was Pony Ranger Twilight, getting the Thunder Coin from Discord since her White Ranger power was stolen.

So which of those three should I try? Don't forget to review this story as well.


End file.
